Water is a precious resource that is in need of conservation at this time of global climate change and the drought that continues to affect much of Australia.
A large proportion of drinkable water is used in developed economies for the purpose of flushing toilets. There have been many attempts to reduce the amount of water used in the operation of toilets, from waterless urinals and the use of recycled water for flushing, to dual flush toilet cisterns, where the user can choose to flush the contents of the toilet pan with either the full volume of water in the cistern or half of that volume.
Whilst dual flush toilet cisterns have become popular and are in widespread use, there are still many occasions when a half flush of water exceeds the volume that is sufficient to flush away the contents of the pan. This is especially the case when only small amounts of urine, say, from children and baby potties, need to be flushed. In such a case, a smaller volume of water than that used in a half flush would be sufficient.
The present inventor has found that a mechanism for flushing a smaller volume of water than that used in a half flush may be developed which can cooperate with a full flush and half flush mechanism so as to form an interactive triple flush mechanism.